mcplatenisiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cumania
Republic of Cumania '(cmn.''Republika Cumanii)- biggest country of Albia located in northern part of continent. It is biggest by area and population. It is average developed country for Albian standards. Here lies third biggest city of Albia-Danielów. It borders with Morvia, Burgundy, Saxland, Milcania, Laconia, Savonia and Letzhe. Country has access to Pomerelian Sea, Surite Sea, Nurite Sea and The Platenisian Ocean. History Cumania was formed in II era as duchy that was belonging to Kingdom of Laconia. Ladis I Cluj, cousin of Emperor Alexandr, became first duke. Name of duchy comes from city of Cumanjia which is today Cumań. After dynasty of Cluj, slavitic dynasty of Lesznowic began to rule in duchy as Duchy of Leszno-Cumań. After collapse of Laconian Empire duchy has got independence. '''I Kingdom of Cumania For years duchy was expanding. In 957 duchy was connected witch Casmeria in personal union. Finally in 967 Daniel I proclaimed Kingdom of Cumania. Kingdom was expanding. In XII century Cumania was strongly decentralised. In 1145 House of Szymański-Leszneński came to throne. Capital was moved to Szymańsk, but it was changing many times(According to ruling dynasty) In 1177 Galician dynasty was put in charge of country. Since 1181 Galician dynasty was competing with house of Czartotyski and house of Meissen. Finally in 1199 after civil war Galicians maintained their royal title. In 1222 Cumanians estabilished city of Nowe Oksywie (today Nove Oxywje) first Cuman city in Rubinia. Finally in 1278 king Alexander III announced himself as Emperor of Cumania Alexander I. He moved capital to Aleksandrów. In 1290 he started war with Burgundy. Dark Age ' In 1300 Xardes came to Platenisia and dark ages started. Burgundian-Cumanian war has never ended. Emperor Sasaniel I was killed. However Cumanian dynasty still existed. Brother of Sasaniel, Alexander was leader of ''Cumanian Kingdom ''called today II Kingdom. ''It was one of movements opposing Xardes. Besides of CK there was more organisations like this- People of Cumania, Free Cumania, Casmirian Syndicate and Diamond Wolves. In 1400 Cumanian Kingdom started to controll cradle of Cumania-Greater Cumania. Xardes, leading armies has entered Cumań Castle and begun fight with King of Cumans-Daniel V. It is unknown who won but after battle, asteroid hit Cumań. After that Dark Age ended-Xardes was defeated. It was beginning of III Era. '''III Kingdom In first year of III era son of Daniel V, Daniel VI formally proclaimed III Kingdom of Cumania. Since Cumań was destroyed he built a new city in honour of his father-Danielov. In Cumań was build Basilica of King Daniel V-main clubic church of Cumania. In first years of existence of kingdom former Cumanian lands were divided by many tribes. Apart of Kingdom there were-Vesigoths, Ostrovans,Kasmians, Saex etc. Until year 30 Cumań was under control of Vesigoths. It led to formation of new center of region, which was Danielów-controlled by Kingdom. Finally in year 88 Cumania absorbed smaller cumanian countries. In 167 Leszno dynasty ended. Pomerelians became new ruling dynasty. First ruler from pomerelian dynasty became Aleksander V. In 177 his son, Bogusław II became king. His older sister-Anne also wanted to rule. She quickly dethroned young Bogusław and became queen. Socialist movements begun to rise in the country. She died in 192 and her son, Albert I from Brabantian dynasty of Ezzonen . In 201 Westarmor Reich attacked Brabant which was allied to Albert. Cumania joined to 10 years' war. Just in next year Albert was killed by socialists and Kingdom of Cumania very quickly turned to Cumanian Socialist Republic. Shortly after they formed Union of Northern Albian Councils-UNAC. It didn't changed sides in the war but it was near to do so. In Battle of Mavé cumanian-burgundian soldiers destroyed WAR army. After war UNAC got Laconia, Saxland, Morvia, Milsko and Greater Pogesania. Country had tense relations with Burgundy therefore Southern Albian Allience has formed to oppose UNAC. In 240 Rafał Brygidzki became First Chancellor of UNAC. He was tyrant. When he died his son-Jan Brygidzki take power in country. Civil war has started. Finally in 247 UNAC has collapsed. One of countries created in collapse was Republic of Cumania which exists to this day. In 257 Cumania and Burgundy formed Albian Union. Geography Country lies in moderate climate. Southern and middle regions of Cumania are occpuied by mountains. In Cumania there are many rivers, longest are: * Sara (Sare) * Northern and Southern Kaźma (Casma) * Jeka (Yeka) * Ner There are many lakes, while the biggest are Rawa Lake and Cumań Lake. Mountains Biggest mountain ranges in Cumania are: * Albians (Main and Casmian)-Śnieżyca 3 km * Lendian Mountains-Bielica 2 km * Retkinia Mountains-Brusa 1,4 km Extreme points * N: Przylądek Północny/Cape North * E: Dąbrówka/Dubrivka * S:Jezioro Czarne/ Lac Blaq/ Black Lake * W:Orlica,Wyspy Zachodnie/Western Islands Politics Cumania is presidental republic. Parliament resides in Danielów. There are 300 seats in parliament There are many political parties. Now in parliament there are 9 parties: * KPC-148 seats (conservative) * Młoda Cumania/Young Cumania-97 seats (centrist) * SCSD-30 seats (social-democratic) * Czerwoni/Reds-8 seats (socialism) * PLC-7 seats (conservative (people's party) * Nowa Cumania/New Cumania-6 seats (conservative-liberal) * Partia Kaźmii/Casmian Party-2 seats (regionalism) * SRP-1 seat (regionalism) * PP-1 seat (regionalism) Administrative Division Cumania is divided to 12 regular regions, 2 autonomous regions and 1 city-region Demography Cumania is biggest country in Albia having 51 million people. Nationality In Cumania lives 49 mln Cumanians. They are divided into some ethnic groups. Most significant of theme are Casmerians and Pomesanians. Except that in Cumania lives also: Galicians, Saxons, Mlicans, Sabaudians and Lacians and Varnians. Religion Clubism is main religin of Cumania. Cumań Patriarchate controlls most of the country, while Astra controlls east-south area, Eglise souoth and Magdeburg small chunk of Southern Pomerelia-Saxonia region. Cities Cities above 200 000 residents: Transportation In Cumania there is very good developed transportation. There are many highways. There is one mian train operator-CKP. There is also Intercittate Ferrovia Albia (IC FVA). Cumania also has regional railways. There are three airports in Cumania-Danielów Daniel V Airport, Kazimierz Airport and Brzesko Airport. There are also ports in Cumania. Biggest are:Danielów, Kamień, Wołogoszcz and Czerwień. Sports As in all Albia football is most popular sport in Cumania. It has professional league ''Liga Cumańska. ''Strongest cumanian teams are Korona Danielów/Crown Danielov, GKS Brzesko and Sara Danielów